Cause there’s nothing like…
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: Willow and Taker - a weird shipper that i like, just a bit of fluff, have a read. Its not bet'ed but i still think its ok but then again im kinda bias cause i wreote it, decide for yourself


All right we all know I don't own any of the Wrestlers here so don't rub it  
in. Also have no title over any Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel characters involved. The song is called 'The One by Shakira" All details  
contained with are based upon my screwed up imagination.  
  
Title `Cause there's nothing like. (1/1)  
  
Author name me  
  
Author Email Romance Spoilers none really  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
`Shipper Willow/Mark Callaway (Undertaker) Author's comment This was done over a couple days, nothing major just wanted to see this pairing again cause I like it. Please review and let me know your thoughts . . .  
  
The full moon's light drifted lazily across his body, jade colored eyes followed its path. From the muscles in his calves, to those lightly defined thighs half hidden behind the corner of the white sheet, the curve of a hip her mouth knew intimately, trailing kissing along it earlier that night up to that small tummy she loved so much, the softly course hairs peeking up from behind the sheet as it trailed downwards - her eyes move again, over his belly button, another place her lips knew intimately, the taste of his skin still on her lips his chest moving ever so slightly as he slept, board shoulders she love to run her hands over and strong arms that never failed to hold her close. The red head sat watching him sleep, her never restful mind caught up in the beams of his presence. She didn't know why she was lucky enough to have such a treasure, with just one look he could melt all her fear away, with one whispered word he could make her feel loved like no one had ever done before and with a touch he et her on fire.  
  
~ So I find a reason to shave my legs Each single morning ~  
  
Mark laid there watching her through slitted eyes, her small body curled up in the over sized chair, he was thankful to who ever listened that little pixie had been brought into his life. At first he tried to fight it - at every turn he fought not to fall for her. There were so many complications, his age, hers, a gap he sometimes felt was too large to every truly get over. He had used the excuse that she should be with one of the younger guys, Brock, Matt or hell even Billy but she wouldn't hear of it. The little firecracker hadn't given up on him and the first time they kissed he was on bended knee thanking the goddess she so loved that she never let him push her away.  
  
~ So I count on someone Friday nights to take me dancing ~  
  
Willow knew he was awake, his expression had changed; when he slept he looked innocent almost, younger. The only other time he looked like that was when he laughed. Something her large lover didn't do often, as she liked. It had been struggle to get where she was, to get past the nightmares and the fear that Oz and Tara had left her with. A struggle to follow her heart, to follow him when everyone include him was telling her to give up - to leave it alone to not feel what her body was feeling, and almost she did. Almost let him slip through her fingers.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Willow gasped as she saw the big man drop to his knees. Turning from the monitor she didn't want the others to know how much it hurt. Not that they didn't. Everyone know about her crush on the veteran wrestler, and most just shook their head at her efforts  
  
"He's fine Will"  
  
Tori murmured placing a hand over her friend's shoulders - it hurt her to know the red head had fallen so totally in love with the big dog but was constantly turned away at every opportunity.  
  
"I...I'm ok."  
  
Willow mumbled pulling away and leaving the crowd behind, not hearing them as she moved down the corridor  
  
"You'd think she got it by now"  
  
Kurt muttered shaking his head at the retreating form of there newest Diva only to get a angry scoff and a deadly star from the others standing around. They all stood up for the red head and didn't know why Mark was being such an asshole to her  
  
"Don't give me that look - he doesn't want her, she should just get over it"  
  
Kurt hissed at them and stalked off in the opposite direction. Muttering about lovesick redheads and crazy woman as he passed the man in question as he came back from his match.  
  
"Hay what's wrong with Kurt?"  
  
Mark called only to be on the receiving end of more than a few glares, his eyes automatically looking for the flaming red hair but didn't find it  
  
"She's down the hall"  
  
Brock said softly motioning to where the little Diva had just gone. He liked her and hated seeing her in pain but understood Marks side as well. He just hoped that the big evil would finally come to his senses before the red head did something crazy and actually accepted one of the many date invitations she got backstage.  
  
Willow slumped against the wall, she hated feeling this way - it was like high school all over and once again the nerdy unwanted wallflower would be played by Willow Rosenberg. Swiping at the silent tears that were now falling down her cheeks she wrapped her arms around her knees and let her head fall on them.  
  
Mark couldn't help but stop, his own green eyes softening as he looked down at her. She was so small, so breakable and he didn't want to be the one to break her. Shaking his head he slowly started to back away but her small voice surprised him  
  
"I know your there"  
  
Lifting her head Willow looked up at him with wide watery eyes, her face a mask of confusion as he stepped closer.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
Mark muttered as she got to her feet "I'm fine"  
  
Willow almost spat out angry with herself for crying about him and angry with him for finding her. Mark couldn't help but smile at the fire in her eyes, the way her jaw set firm and the look on her face as she spoke - without him knowing his still gloved hand settled on her cheek, his fingers brushing in the silk of her hair.  
  
"What is it you do to me little girl?"  
  
Willow heard him mumble almost under his breath as she leant into the touch. Suddenly she felt his arm wrap around her and she was pulled tight against his body  
  
"Only what you do to me"  
  
Willow whispered back as her hands explored his back,  
  
"Forgive me but I just have too."  
  
She heard him murmur a second before there lips came together. For the first time in a long time Willow felt whole. Quickly she took his soft kiss and turned it into something deeper, something more making her lungs burn for air by the time they pulled apart.  
  
With one taste they were both lost  
  
**** End flashback ****  
  
~ And then to church on Sundays To plant more dreams ~  
  
So much had happened since then, they had fought like only red heads could. There fights had become legendary backstage, no one thought she would stand up to a raging deadman and put him back in his place with a few well chosen words, sparks had flown so many times but with that same passion they fought with they made love with. Her man was full of it, so passionate and loving when the mood moved him to be, candle lit baths, rose petal beds, little notes of love and gifts to say I was thinking of you as much as she adored and loved him it was moments like this, without fans, without others around just them and the quietness of each other.  
  
~ And someday think of kids Or maybe just to save a little money ~  
  
She made him think of things he never would have thought of before. Made him crave to see her every day, wake up with her in his arms, smell her perfume that made him crave strawberries and cream. He thought of white picket fences, 2.4 kids, a dog and him in the back yard cooking a BBQ. He never wanted that before he finally gave in to her yet now a year later he still didn't know what made him kiss her. Maybe it was the tears in her eyes, the hurt clear on her face or maybe it was because she had cared, just cared that he was there or not. She didn't ask him how much he made, what kind of car he drove how many famous people he knew she just cared that he was in the room and for that he would thank her goddess with every breathe he had and then more.  
  
~ You're the one I need The way back home is always long But if you're close to me I'm holding on~  
  
It had taken so long to find her way home, and that she was. This hotel room was home because he was in it - the road they constantly travelled was home because he as beside her on it. Watching him starch she knew he would be getting up in a few minutes, and they would have to start another day yet it was fine with her because she would face it next to him.  
  
~ You're the one I need My real life has just begun Cause there's nothing like Your smile made of sun In a world full of strangers You're the one I know ~  
  
He didn't know how little he had until she came into his life, how little joy he had to hold on to before she made his whole life joyful. He lived to make her smile, when she turned those sparkling green eyes on you and or you heard that innocent heartfelt laugh you couldn't help but join in with her. She was contagious really everyone loved her, even Eric liked her, respected her even. Seeing her shift in the chair he knew she would be moving soon, ready for a new day but he didn't want this.he didn't know what it was this feeling washing through him to stop. Fully opening his eyes they caught her's - no words were needed as he lie watching her just soaking in her beauty and grace.  
  
~ So I learn to cook And finally lose my kitchen phobia So I've got the arms to cuddle in When there's a ghost or a muse That brings insomnia ~  
  
I see him finally open those eyes and I catch my breathe, even after all this time I never get tired of seeing them, of drowning in the depth of stormy emotion he kept hidden so well. So many nights he had held her as she cried in her sleep, wept over lost friends, over Buffy and Xander, over Tara and OZ, over Angel and Spike, over Dawn, Giles, Joyce, Jesse, over Cordelia and Conner over Faith and Wesley as she cried out against the pain that lashed at her heart, but once again he had been at her side when she finally went back - not to Sunnydale but when she finally went back to the Hyperion. He had protected her at her weakest and kept her strong, he had scared away the demon's that haunted her without even knowing it. And for that and so much more she loved him, true to the bottom of her soul and back loved him. Even Angel had felt it, in his link he felt her love grow and bloom for the rough neck bike riding tattooed fire breathing badd ass. Smirking she pushed herself up and headed over to him, they would be late but hell she could make something up.  
  
~ To buy more thongs And write more happy songs It always takes a little help from someone ~  
  
He could see the swell of her belly under his shirt and a huge smile came to his face - her child, his child, their child was growing in side her, it made his heart swell with love and amazement. "Mornin` baby" For the first time her voice filled the silent room as she stood at the foot of the bed as he levered himself up, gently pulling her close to him. His arm going around her as he slowly pushed the dark shirt up from her thighs, over her hips and expanded waist until it was tossed forgotten behind her. His body stirred as I watched her get up, it was only then he noticed her cute little thong was covered with little hearts and never had he seen more a beautiful woman in his life and he never would. "Luv you"  
  
~ You're the one I need The way back home is always long But if you're close to me I'm holding on You're the one I need My real life has just begun Cause there's nothing like Your smile made of sun ~  
  
Hearing his mumbled "Luv you" Willow smiled and gently pushed him back against the bed smirking as she replied "Love you too"  
  
Hell to it, they could be late was the last coherent thought she had as she ran a hand over his chest and followed his mouth backwards until she was lying against him  
  
~ You're the one I need You're the one I need With you my real life has just begun You're the one I need Nothing like your smile made of sun ~  
  
"Does this look like midday to you two!" A loud and familiar voice called making them stop and turn looking up at there boss Vince McMahon and he did not look to happy "Sorry it wont happen again" Mark mumbled lightly pushing Willow in front of him so they could take a seat; they were nearly a hour late to the talent meeting not surprised when the red hared pixie he loved decided to put the owner back in his place - or at least make him feel guilty for yelling at her "Sorry Vince, I had a really bad case of morning sickness - mark didn't want to leave me incase something happened. Next time I'll make sure he does" Biting his lip as not to chuckle when the whole room turned and scowled at the man standing up on the makeshift stage. Vince himself hurried towards his pixie and quickly got her a seat and ordered some grape juice and pepper crackers. After the first week of her cravings and morning sickness the whole roster kept pepper crackers and the mess was stock piling grape juice "Mark I don't care if you are late to a live show you are not allowed to leave this woman's side do you understand me" Vince ordered as he patted Willows shoulder in a fatherly manner and some of the Diva's started fussing about her. "Of cause Vince"  
  
~ Nothing like your love Nothing like your love Nothing like your love ~  
  
Smirking innocently Willow looked up at her husband who was trying hard not to laugh and mouthed as a hand ran across her expanded belly "I love you Mr Calloway" Mark smiled and nodded and mouthed back "I love you too Mrs. Calloway" 


End file.
